


they're so married

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phone art in honor of their anniversary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	they're so married




End file.
